


A test in patience

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Papa Emeritus III still has some tricks up his sleeve for the right hand man.





	A test in patience

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot second since I've written for real.   
> Request for drabbles and headcanons are always open on my tumblr Omoghouls.tumblr.com ;w;

Cardinal Copia knew many things. He knew the library sections by heart, the proper prounocation of the Latin scriptures, hell even what medications Grand Papa Nihl could and couldn't take.

However, walking into his dark excellency's office was always a surprise.

"'Allo, Papa." The Cardinal bowed his head as he greeted the Grand Papa.

"Cardinal...do you know why I called you in?"

Copia shook his head, "No, what is you needed?" He asked.

The small smile on his face faltering when he caught a glimpse of who sat beside the older man.

"Ah, Emeritus the third, you're looking...well." Copia awkwardly stumbled over his words as the youngest Emeritus folded his arms over his chest, staring intently at him.

A rattling cough broke the silence.   
"Cardinal, Sister had brought up the idea of you gaining some experience, base understanding of the Ghost project from the inside. So," he paused, bones creaking as the skeletal finger pointed to the youngest heir.

"He will give you some pointers with stage performance." The elder said.

The youngest heir nodded ar his father's words, giving the cardinal a look behind his thick lashes had Copia not known the man he would have taken it for an innocent glance.

"Yes, come now, Cardinal. We have much to discuss. No time to waste." The third said, getting to his feet. Pressing his hand onto the Cardinal's back as to guide Copia out of the office.

Emeritus waved his fingers with a smile as they walked out.

The smile faded and a scowl formed the moment the door closed behind the two.

He spun Copia around to face him . Copia gulped, his mismatched eyes looking directly at the other man.

"If you are going to be my successor, /my/families successor then you need to be properly trained," he paused, leaning closer into the Cardinal's personal space, "I will not have you humiliating the church by your incompetence. " He whispered leaned back out, looking at his nails as he continued.

"So, I will teach you want you need to know." The Papa added, although it sounded as if it was a bulungled offer.

Copia wanted to roll his eyes at this pure arrogance. He knew what the church needed, he put far more work into it from the side line than this man would ever give him graditude for!

"Of course, Papa." Copia said, biting back his bitter comments as the older man took him by the arm, leading them down the hall.  
\--  
Copia blinked rapidly when the bright lights of the young Papa's room flicked on. He hung at the door frame. This was an intimate meeting area. He had assumed they would have met in his office, but, the Emeritus line was known for their surprising qualities. Slowly he moved his feet when he heard the impatient sigh from the other side of the room.

The cardinal stood there, watching as the man took a seat on the desk, guestruing for the Cardinal to sit on the wooden chair.

"So," he began, leaning backwards, his head touching the wall, "The new protage, hmpf, certainly have my work cut out."

"Excuse me?"

Papa looked at Copia, leaning back into the conversation, his face blank, "Cardinal, it's obvious, you're not Papa material." He said with a small shrug.

Copia knitted his brow. Opening his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You see, you aren't part of the bloodline, you don't have the same...abilities as we do. Ones that are, vital for this project. Vital to bring the ultimate end goal."

The other man squinted, "Bloodline abilities? Papa with all due respect, this is what we're trying to, eh, detour away from, add some differences, keep it from stalling and growing stale. Something new." Copia explained, his fingers running up and down his grucifix absentmindedly.

Papa glared at the Cardinal, sighing irritably.

"For fucks sakes, Copia. Are you really still on that? You're an apprentice for this, a master of ceremony," he paused, taking a deep breath, pushing his hair back. "Father still hold the strings to this, he still has the final say. You're just out there because father would dislocate his damn hip."

The cardinal blinked slowly, piercing his lips together as he absorbed the small rant.

His mismatched eyes staring directly into the cardinal, folding his hands under his chin. Leaning his arms onto his knees as his face came closer to Copia's. Returning to his calm demur.

"If you really want to do this, if you really want to prove your worth to the bloodline then let us start." Papa said, rummaging through the drawers before pulling out a couple files and loose papers, placing them onto the Cardinal's lap.

Copia tilted his head in confusion, holding up one of the stray papers as he examined it.

"Well? We're starting with something easy. I'm not a complete asshole."

Copia was skeptical about this, but, nonetheless let the man explain.

"It is not all stage performance and causing the fans to swoon," the Emeritus chuckled shaking his head,

"My dear Cardinal, you are not a stranger to this. So as you probably have guessed, we go over some paper work." Emeritus said, softly chuckling as he waved a folder in the man's face.

The Cardinal held back a groan, but complied. What needs to be done needs to be done, it would probably be the easiest part of this 'training'.

Emeritus pulled over the other chair, starting to go over the documents. He glanced at Copia.  
"Would you care for something to drink before we start? It might be a while." A small smirk played on his lips as he pulled out two water bottles from one of the drawers.

The cardinal gave a curious look before unscrewing the lid of one of the bottles,taking a long swig, placing it to the side before chuckling lightly, "I would ask but I feel as though I already know the answer." Copia said as he pulled out his reading glasses and held the first document in his hand.

"That I feel you do, that I feel you do."  
Perhaps only as a gentle pang of warning in the back of his mind but nonetheless. The youngest blood scooted closer as he began to explain what was written down.

His eyes wandering over the younger man's body. He licked his Iips and smiled to himself, it would only be a matter of time before the first lesson was to begin.


End file.
